


Lost x In x You

by xLilac



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Diverge, Happy Ending, Leorio being a huge dork, Leorio is also a ball of anxiety tbh, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilac/pseuds/xLilac
Summary: Leorio falling in love with Kurapika through the events of the hunter exam and beyond.





	1. Crush x Crush x Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 90% of this before posting to keep from never finishing shit so don't worry, fam. Quick note, some aspects are slightly changed from canon, but for the most part I tried to stick to the timeline. Smut stuff happens here and there too, fair warning.

Leorio had always been entirely confident in his heterosexuality. Feminine looking men may have caught his eye on occasion, but never quite this intensely. Shortly after enlisting to become a pro hunter, he began to second guess his orientation. The hunter exam was supposed to be a trial of cunning, wit and strength; that was to be expected. What Leorio did _not_ expect was to find a boy who made his heart skip a beat. This was definitely going to be a problem.  
  
Leorio found himself increasingly distracted, his dark eyes stealing away secret glances from behind tea shade sunglasses. He wondered absentmindedly how the teen's tufts of sunshine would feel against his rough hands. Or what those cute cheeks looked like dusted in a soft pink. Fortunately, the tabard worn over his training suit was just snug enough to give Leorio's wandering mind a couple mischievous thoughts. He was fond of gawking at women as most teenagers do, but somehow his newest crush made him shy instead. But nonetheless, the doctor-to-be became enthralled in Kurapika's identity. His history, the overwhelming intensity behind his large, twinkling eyes that Leorio had a hard time prying away from. His deepest wishes and darkest desires. He demanded to know everything.

Their first formal meeting was basically an argument, but thankfully their youngest companion, Gon, helped to smooth things over. Fate seemed to smile on the darker haired teen later on when the two managed to actually begin a pleasant conversation. Despite it being huffed in-between gulps of air as they ran to the second area of the hunter exam, their chat was meaningful. In order to learn more of the Kurta, he gave a part of himself in exchange for hearing of the painful past Kurapika held onto so tightly. Empathetic pangs prickled in his abdomen, suddenly making him feel blessed for only losing one single person. As they spoke more and more, every new detail left him all the more intrigued.

As the hunter exam continued, the two shared a number of difficult conversations, constantly butting heads and arguing over their differing viewpoints and opinions. If Leorio wasn't as stuck up as he was, he would be sure Kurapika disliked him, seeing as they were two very different people. But it took a lot to make the man give up, the back of his mind repeatedly focused on wishful thinking. Opposites attract, as they say, right? Kurapika wouldn't argue with him at length if he didn't care, right?  
  
By the time everyone had managed to reach the fourth stage of the exam, they had been through a world of trouble together. Although now, the examinees were forced to split in order to find the badge number they were assigned to retrieve, whether it be by force or through other means. If it weren't for Kurapika's quick thinking and excellent observation skills, Leorio might not have made it out and away from Tonpa and Sommy. When asking to team up, Leorio wouldn't have dreamed of saying no. Quiet time alone with the Kurta was a bit nerve wracking and put his heart into overdrive, but perhaps this was his chance.  
  
The two managed to share plenty of hushed, lighthearted conversation, Leorio locking every important detail he learned in his mind for safe keeping. He nearly beamed when he managed to bash through a couple carefully placed walls around that heart of his and make Kurapika laugh. Not faked or forced, an honest, playful chuckle that flushed pink gently across the med student's cheeks. Kurapika was a sight to behold; a gentle adventurous soul, locked down and closed behind so many iron doors. At that moment, Leorio made it his mission to bust down as many as he was allowed to. His work was a little less graceful than he was hoping, but every opened lock made his heart feel a little lighter. Despite a minor run in with Hisoka near evening, everything was going off without a hitch.

Leorio found that the nights were unexpectedly pleasant. Kurapika insisted they take shifts when sleeping in order to have eyes on the surroundings, as to not let their guard down. It was far from ideal, but they managed to fit snugly in one of the hallowed out stumps that were scattered throughout the island. As narrow a space as it was, Leorio assumed these were only meant for one person each. But he didn't dare announce his theory, thanking whatever gods existed for allowing his and Kurapika's thighs to touch. It was a small action but it still managed to bring those warm, fuzzy feelings bubbling up to Leorio's chest. He couldn't bear to fall asleep the first night, instead relishing in the touch of the Kurta's body on his own.  
  
But the best part, was when it was Kurapika's turn to sleep. Feeling brave, the med student offered his shoulder as a pillow, instead of the hard, scratchy wood of the tree trunk. At first, the blond deemed it wasn't necessary but, in his sleep, ended up gravitating that way anyway. Unlike Leorio, Kurapika was able to fall asleep quickly, his breathing evening out and serious expression blossoming into something more serene. It was fairly dark but every so often the moonlight streamed in just a bit, serving as Leorio's own secret light, allowing him to get an even better look at the Kurta's features.

The skin of his cheeks was a soft, milky velvet Leorio desperately wanted to dip his hands into, imaging what a gift it must be to kiss them. His brows were no longer knitted together and the typical frown that found itself on his lips was replaced with a neutral line. Self control was a lot harder than he was expecting it to be, having such a beautiful creature leaning up against him. Leorio liked to imagine placing a tender kiss upon those pink, parted lips, gently bringing a hand to rest upon the angle of his jaw. Morning breath or not, he imagined the taste to be heavenly. Slightly embarrassed by his own daydreaming, Leorio looked away from his friend, a bright red rushing up to his cheeks.

 _'Fuck,'_ Leorio thought to himself. _'I'm in too deep.'_

 

 

* * *

 

The next few days came and went with no real progress on finding the owner of the badge he needed. As time passed, Leorio's growing worries piled up like a small mountain on his chest. Not only of making it through the hunter exam, but of his now strong feelings for Kurapika. What made matters even worse was since they were always together now and watching each other's backs, Leorio had no time to jerk off. This was the first time in months he had gone so long without taking care of himself and it was quickly catching up with him.

When nighttime fell that evening, Leorio didn't know if he could take it anymore. The tight, cramped space, the fact that the object of his desire was once again pressed up close against him, and moaning quietly in his sleep... He dared not stare too intently for fear of his half chub climbing to full mast.  
  
_'Just 2 more days. Just 2 more days. Just 2 more days,'_ the taller man begged in his mind, trying to usher the inappropriate thoughts from his sleep deprived mind. Despite his pleas, unfortunately he found himself in the exact situation he was trying so desperately to avoid. Now the real question was, should he wake Kurapika and take the chance of him finding out he's a disgusting pervert? Even _more_ so? Or should he take an even bigger risk and simply take care of business while the Kurta sleeps beside him? Quick and quiet was his specialty, perhaps the smaller teen was in a deep enough sleep not to notice?

  
Leorio ended up opting for the stealthy approach, steadying his right hand over the zipper of his dark blue dress pants. Never in his life was he more thankful for keeping a handkerchief on him than at this moment. With as small of movements as possible he released himself from within the confines of his clothes and began stroking himself. Biting at his bottom lip to keep any noises at bay, Leorio glanced over at Kurapika's gentle, sleeping features with foggy eyes. The Kurta's gorgeous face by itself was nearly enough to bring Leorio over the edge.

  
Just as he was about to come, Kurapika's eyes flashed open, removing himself from against the taller man's shoulder. Leorio made a silent prayer to every god and goddess he could think of, praying that the darkness covered him enough to not be found out. But the hint of twinkling red in the darkness glaring his way made it all the more apparent that his little jerk off session had been found out. Kurapika was surely _pissed_. He figured it would be better to start with an apology before he could get yelled at.  
  
“L-Look Kurapika, I'm sorry. It's been days and I thought I could do this quietly. I-I didn't want to wake you--”

“...Just finish,” the Kurta ghosted, voice a bit hoarse and gritty from having just woken up. As if he had been commanded, Leorio felt his orgasm build up, causing a choked noise to erupt from his lips, all without his eyes leaving the bright red ones beside him.

But before the older teen could utter another slew of frantic apologies, Kurapika gripped both of his cheeks and slammed their lips together with bruising force. The kiss itself was short lived but still left the two absolutely breathless. Shaking digits slipped down to grip at the collar of Leorio's shirt as he pulled the taller man down for another encounter. Leorio could barely manage to do anything but melt in the moment, head spinning from the taste of Kurapika on his tongue. After several more endless seconds, the two separated, the Kurta hurriedly rising to his feet. Instinctively, Leorio gripped to one of the blond's arms preventing him from walking away.  
  
“Kurapika...?” The voice was more of a question than a plea. Silently, his grip was shaken off.  
  
“I can't.” Was all he was able to manage before Leorio heard the soft crunch of Kurapika's footfalls, trailing off into the distant darkness of night.

_'I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.'_

 

* * *

 

The orange hues of early morning flooded into Leorio's field of vision as he shook himself awake. He quickly glanced to his side, tension aching in his abdomen when he noticed Kurapika hadn't returned last night. Without thinking, the dark haired teen leaped out of the hollowed out stump and called out the Kurta's name, eyes wide in full panic mode.  
  
“Yeah? I'm right here.”

Like a tsunami, the flooding relief nearly knocked the man off of his feet, causing him to release an audible, dramatic sigh. He quickly collected his bearings and rushed in the direction of his friend's call. As Leorio approached, he only noticed the Kurta's tufts of sunshine locks poking out from a small lake close by. Kurapika's training suit, flats and tabard were folded neatly beside the body of water. Kurapika turned to give Leorio a friendly smile as a greeting.  
  
“It's been awhile since I was able to take a bath so I figured I would wash the grime off a bit. Do you want to join me? You seem like you could use it,” Kurapika snickered, not breaking eye contact with the now flabbergasted man before him. Leorio wasn't sure how to process this reaction.

 _'Was Kurapika not upset about last night? Did he forget all about it? Why was he acting so casual? Should_ I _bring it up? What--'_

“Too late, we need to get going. I'm thinking a few might have started making their way back to the start. Maybe we can find Ponzu there?” Kurapika announced, hopping up from the lake, revealing himself and not seeming to care. Leorio tried desperately not to gaze upon the Kurta's body, instead focusing his attention on a nearby tree.  
  
“Leorio?”

“Ha? Yeah, yeah, sounds good to me. Sorry,” Leorio replied in a gruff tone, awkwardly tracing the bark with his fingertips, imaging instead it was the curve of Kurapika's hips. Since it was decided that Kurapika wasn't going to talk about the kiss from last night, neither was Leorio. Obviously it wasn't anything serious on Kurapika's end, but Leorio couldn't get the feeling of those soft lips out of his mind. There were things of greater importance than this silly crush he almost believed to be the love of his life. He needed to get it together.  
  
While Leorio was lost in thought, Kurapika dressed himself and was ready to go, somehow looking refreshed despite the dark circles that loomed under his sparkling eyes. Leorio was sure he had those too, but he felt like his went down to his chin. He couldn't even imagine what a real bed was like at that moment in time.  
  
Conversation appeared to be effortless as the two shared concerns for the remainder of the exam and spoke of various random topics to entertain themselves. The lighthearted air helped to relax Leorio's nerves and slip into a false sense of security partnered with Kurapika. Upon reaching the starting area, thanks to the Kurta's excellent sense of direction, the two found and meet up with Gon. With the young boy's help, they managed to retrieve the needed badge and pass the fourth phase, barely escaping death.

The next and final phase of the hunter exam turned out to hold an interesting twist. It managed to turn usual tournament rules on its head, allowing all but one person to pass instead of the opposite. Gon and Hanzo faced off first, giving Leorio a lot of anxiety as Hanzo was basically beating the poor boy to a pulp. Being as stubborn as he was, Gon refused to give in. Hisoka and Kurapika were the next to fight, the former giving in and allowing him victory, whispering some sort of secret in his ear. Leorio couldn't help but have his curiosity piqued.

Only one of the remaining fights grasped Leorio's attention. One of the examinees known previously as Gittarackur, revealed himself to, instead, be Killua's brother. The hypnotizing hold Illumi had on his younger sibling manipulated Killua far enough to kill Bodoro, causing him to fail the exam and leave bloodied and in a daze. Leorio couldn't help but feel undeniable rage at the man; the group found a friend in Killua and they weren't going to leave him alone.

Once Gon had regained consciousness, the three decided it would be best to follow the young Zaoldyck back to his place of residence, Gon wanting to save him from the horrors of his own kin. And when Gon had his heart set on something, there wasn't much anyone could do to stop him.

 

* * *

 

The bus ride to Mt. Kukuroo was a long, and relatively uneventful one. Normally, Leorio would be enamored by the adorable tour guide and her antics, but his mind was still clouded with Kurapika-flavored thoughts. The two still hadn't spoken about the kiss, which gave Leorio a bad feeling in his gut. Perhaps the Kurta was just as pent up as he was and needed to let off some momentary steam. As soon as this mess with Killua was sorted out, Leorio was going to get to the bottom of this. Hopefully both literally and figuratively.

It was much harder than anticipated for the trio to form a line of communication with Killua, the family butlers not allowing for any messages to reach him. Zeburo, the gatekeeper and one of the servants of the Zaoldyck household, mentioned that the one and only way to ensure safe travel into the property was to pass through the large testing gate. In order to do so, they required gathering more strength than they currently had at their disposal. The older gentleman saw the resolve behind Gon's large, almond eyes and took it upon himself to assist them with a training regimen to pass the gate.  
  
From previous training, Leorio considered himself to be pretty physically fit, but when fitted with the weighted vests, he could feel his knees shake and buckle. He knew becoming a pro hunter required a massive amount of physical strength, which he was apparently miles away from. So the time spent struggling while lifting and using certain weighted objects around the servant's quarters was time well spent. By the time evening came around, Leorio was too exhausted to have a heart to heart with Kurapika and usually fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

At the very least, Gon kept them able to have a relatively steady, relaxed environment and he was able to get to know Kurapika better in the meantime. Every time their eyes met it was like Leorio was being struck by lightning; he was tongue-tied and made up for the awkward moments with humor. Leorio probably looked like a fool, finding ridiculous ways to make the Kurta laugh. But the way he crinkled his adorable nose ever so slightly made the butterflies inhabiting Leorio's stomach go absolutely insane. He imagined now he was probably strong enough to lift the teen with ease and part of him wanted to try it out.

After a couple days of this new training regimen, the three made incredible progress, opening doors and using objects was beginning to become a breeze. Even Gon, despite being one-handed, needed no help lifting his utensils to eat. However, Leorio did notice Kurapika picking at his food on one particular evening. Through conversation, he had learned the Kurta was in no way a picky eater and enjoyed foods of all kinds. He softly voiced his concern over the dinner table, which apparently embarrassed Kurapika, as he swiftly did his dishes and left for his room. Gon's bright eyes met with Leorio's.  
  
“Something weird is going on with you two,” the boy muttered, popping another piece of broccoli into his mouth. Leorio was taken aback.  
  
“Whaddya mean _'weird'_? Nothing _weird's_ going on.”

“Did you have a fight? I don't want you guys to be angry... If something's bothering you, you should talk it out! That way everyone feels better!”  
  
Gon's grinning was infectious and found it's next victim in Leorio. Despite being so young, the boy was mature in way of interpersonal relations. Without even asking him for advice, Gon knew exactly what to say.  
  
“Y'know what? You're right. Wouldn't hurt to smooth things over,” Leorio announced, standing up from his place at the table and proceeding to finish up his dishes.

Even with his new-found strength to confront the blond on matters of the heart, it didn't stop his stomach from cramping up in knots. He stood like a lump in front of the door to Kurapika's room, raised fist suddenly feeling like it weighed just as much as the testing doors. Just as his tensed knuckles made contact with the hardwood, a loud clap of thunder rattled through the servant's quarters, startling Leorio out of his skin. The soft padding of feet woke Leorio from his temporary fright as Gon appeared beside him, remarking about how hard it had begun raining outside. He mentioned it being perfect fishing weather if it continued to the morning and quickly bid him goodnight, planning to wake up a few hours early. Leorio was now right back where he started, still standing in front of Kurapika's door, still feeling like having a nervous breakdown instead. 'What-ifs' began swimming around his brain.

 _'What if by bringing it up, it makes everything awkward? What if he doesn't even like me? What if him knowing I like him makes him upset? What if--'_  
  
Another rumble of thunder brought his focus back on the real task at hand. Leorio would deal with the consequences later, right now things needed to be clear if he was ever to regain at least partial sanity. With a shaking fist, Leorio gave three firm knocks. No response. Surely with the weather as loud as it was, he hadn't fallen asleep already. Leorio knew he often read past his bedtime and was exhausted come morning. Nervously, he adjusted his sunglasses and gave three more slightly louder knocks. Still, no answer. Anxiety began rising it's way up to his chest, smothering him from the inside.

“Kurapika please... I really don't mean to disturb you but we gotta talk. You in there?” Leorio called, feeling breathless all of a sudden.  
  
“Not now.” Kurapika's voice was uncharacteristic, shaky like he was about to cry. Before Leorio could process the thought in his mind, he had already pushed the door open to reveal the Kurta, bundled underneath all of the snow white covers, quivering slightly. Leorio's first instinct was to uncover the man, but instead opted to go a gentler route.

“Kurapika? Are you okay?”

“Leave.”

“You're not okay... What's wrong? Talk to me.”

“I'm fine. Just leave me alone.” The Kurta's voice came out more as a choked sob, but still as stubborn as always. Leorio supposed the only way he would get some sort answer was by force. His gut told him Kurapika couldn't be left alone right now, and he wasn't about to turn his back on a friend. Swiftly, Leorio gripped up the blankets covering the blond to reveal his shaking form, head down in the fetal position. Obviously startled by being uncovered, Kurapika craned his neck to reveal his features. Blond hair disheveled, eyes wide and glowing an ominously bright scarlet, all color drained from his face, making him look downright ghastly. The look of anguish and fear that danced behind his ruby red eyes made the hair on the back of Leorio's neck stand up straight. Without thinking, he reached down to get a grip on Kurapika's arm, pulling him to his feet. The Kurta wasn't given ample time to respond before Leorio pulled him into his chest, arms wrapping around his small, shivering frame tightly.

“I'm here. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, just let me help,” Leorio whispered into the top of Kurapika's head, inhaling the scent of his golden locks.

“L-Let me go.”

“Nope. I'm not letting go until I know you're okay,” he muttered, bringing one hand to stroke through the tangles of sunshine, doing his best to relax the agitated Kurta. “I'm here.”

Another grumble of thunder shook Kurapika's entire form, causing him to latch onto Leorio even tighter. Both of his trembling fists balled against his chest, gripping on the hem of the taller man's suit jacket. Leorio removed his hand from Kurapika's head and instead focused on rubbing calming circles into the teen's back with just enough pressure to relax those tense, quivering muscles. The darker haired teen felt the form in his grip slowly begin to settle down, all that was left shaking was his fists. Leorio wondered if the Kurta could hear how loud his heart was pounding...

“I'll stay with you tonight. We can talk tomorrow. Let's get some rest.” Leorio loosened his grip to take a step back and actually look at Kurapika straight on. The intensity of his eyes had lessened, but he still looked an absolute wreck. Leorio could only speculate that thunderstorms brought back memories that the Kurta wasn't fond of reliving. What a torturous experience it must be, living with so much pain in his heart. Leorio just wanted to hold and protect him, kissing away all the horrible feelings pent up deep inside his heart. Since no protest was made, the taller of the two proceeded to remove his suit jacket, sunglasses and tie, draping them over a nearby chair. He then stepped towards Kurapika, getting himself comfortable in the bed and extending his arms out, inviting the blond inside his shelter. A small hint of a smile found itself on his lips.

“...Thank you,” Kurapika's words were nearly inaudible, a slight color dusting his cheeks. He then snuggled into Leorio's chest, whispering a few unknown words in his native tongue. Leorio felt his body melt into the bed, the scent and touch of the blond against him removing his every fear. Just having Kurapika in his arms felt so incredibly right.

 


	2. All x I x Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy.

The incessant buzzing of the bedside alarm woke the two teens with a start, their minds taking a second to recall the events that transpired last night. In his sleep, Leorio was acting as the big spoon, Kurapika tucked gently against him, even their legs intertwined. Kurapika quickly pulled away and rose to a sitting position, facing away and a little flustered by their current arrangement.

“I'm really sorry for last night. Thunderstorms remind me of being told about my clan's massacre. It's been five years already, I shouldn't be so affected by this...”

“...Kurapika. You're joking, right? You've got every right to feel emotional. I'm here for you, even if you just need to vent. Or, uh, cuddle... You're important to me...” The tail end of his speech turned more into a quiet whisper, hardly making it to Kurapika's back, much less his ears.

The Kurta turned to lock eyes with Leorio's heavy-lidded, sleepy ones. There was a hint of intensity behind that dark brown, different than the one last night. Kurapika flashed a warm smile, a lighthearted chuckle escaping his lips. Thick streams of early morning sunlight from the window hit his angelic features just right; illuminating strands of his pure golden locks and dark almond eyes, causing them to glow. Kurapika always managed to look stunning despite how overexerted or frazzled he became. Leorio blushed a deep red and quickly sat up, rubbing at his now messy bed head.

“I-I'm gonna hit the shower, uh see you soon?” Leorio grumbled, averting his eyes from the gorgeous features threatening to pull his very heart from his chest. The blond simply nodded and stood, letting out a big yawn, unbeknownst to Leorio's flustered state. Leorio gathered his few belongings and quietly slipped out of Kurapika's room, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. So much for his plan. Surely he still had time to get Kurapika alone, tonight would just have to be the night.

The stream of warm water from the shower head relaxed his sore muscles and the privacy gave his mind an onslaught of suggestive Kurapika to think about, which didn't exactly help matters. After a quick breakfast to wake him up, he made his way outside to begin the daily training regimen. Feeling confident, he started stacking some additional weights to his forearms and ankles just for a little extra oomph. Not that he was trying to _show off_ or anything... Kurapika hadn't quite arrived yet but _oh when he did_.

“Ooooooh Leorio that's so cool! You can really lift all that no problem now?! We're so close to saving Killua, we have to keep at it!” Gon exclaimed, face breaking out into a large grin. “Oh by the way. You're still making that face... Is something bothering you? Talk to me about it!”

The spiky haired boy plopped down on a nearby rock, large eyes now determined and inquisitive. Leorio sighed and weighed his options. Talking things out would probably help him relax, but Gon really had no ability to keep secrets and would probably end up blurting things directly to the man himself without even realizing. As stubborn as Gon was, he figured he might as well spill the beans while he still had the courage to.  
  
“Okay but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Killua.” Leorio shivered at the thought of Killua having that sort of knowledge at his disposal.

“Have you ever _like_ liked someone before, Gon?” The green haired boy twisted up his face in contemplation before nodding quickly.

“Well, I currently _really_ like someone but I'm afraid of makin' things awkward,” Leorio muttered sheepishly, a bead of sweat rolling from his forehead. “I'm fine, really, just a little caught up in feelings is all.”  
  
“I'm glad you're okay, Leorio. But you should really tell Kurapika how you feel. I think he really likes you too.”

Leorio choked at the abrupt statement, losing his balance and tipping himself over, falling flat on his face. Gon's observational skills never ceased to amaze him.

“Whoa hey, Leorio be careful. That looks a bit too heavy for you...” As if on queue, the Kurta called out, making brisk steps towards them. He extended a hand to assist Leorio to his feet.

A low grumble found itself rumbling in the back of Leorio's throat as he avoided the helping hand, making it back onto to wobbling feet by himself with a huff. Kurapika didn't seem to look hurt by the rejection instead stifling a giggle, amused by his arrogance.  
  
“I bring good news. I talked with Zeburo and after today's training we should be all set to open the testing doors. Let's give it our all,” Kurapika announced, a determined glint in his eyes. Gon verbally agreed, hastily grabbing for an even heavier weight, working his one good arm. Feeling a surge of energy rush through him, Leorio leaped up and began working through his embarrassment, still trying to show off just how strong he had become over the past 10 days.

 

* * *

 

As the cool January day faded into evening, it brought even more excitement into Gon, as he was that much closer to seeing his dearest friend. Dinner was almost a mini celebration, as per Gon's enthusiasm. Although, he found himself retiring early for the day, wanting to fall asleep quick and awaken as early as possible to reunite with Killua. Kurapika insisted that he wanted to do all the dishes that night, not that Leorio was complaining about it though. Instead of leaving him to it, he figured they could partake in some idle chit-chat so he wouldn't feel so guilty. Perhaps bring up the kiss too?  
  
“Y'know I don't mind helping you out with those, right?” Leorio offered to the blond's back, smiling from his seat at the table. Every part of Kurapika was wonderful to stare at, even if it was just his clothed back. And while he only donned his white training suit, there was a lot more to ogle at.

“Leorio, really, it's fine. Why don't you get some rest? We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Nope, not sleepy. I'll go whenever you do.” He was lying.

“If you say so,” Kurapika muttered, resting another plate on the drying rack beside him.

Leorio found himself imagining a more domestic Kurapika, clad in an adorable little apron, cooking delicious meals for the two to share. Or when he would wake up early to go off to work, he would be met with a kiss and a bag lunch with some sappy note inside about how proud Kurapika was of him or how much he loved him.  
  
“You know... You'd make a pretty good wife someday--” Leorio felt his heart stop cold in his chest. Damn his lack of a filter, even more so when he was exhausted. “I-I mean! Uh--”

Kurapika craned his neck to shoot a dangerous look Leorio's way, aggravation plastered all over his features. “What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean? You've been weird lately, Leorio.” He dried his hands and turned completely around to face him.

“H-Have I been?” Leorio felt heat rise to his cheeks as Kurapika made strides towards him. Out of instinct he snapped his eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable slap or punch that would soon collide with his face. Instead, he felt his sunglasses being removed from the slope of his nose. Confused, he cracked one hesitant eye open just in time to see Kurapika gently pressing his lips into Leorio's parted ones.

Inexperience made the kiss messy and awkward, as Leorio was too surprised to do much leading. His mind was swimming with questions he desperately wanted to voice, but more than that he didn't want to pull away from the hungry pair of lips pushing against his own. As to deepen the kiss, Leorio let his tongue dart out and run along Kurapika's lower lip, making him feel tingly and dizzy. The blond was obviously feeling similar as he was gripping at Leorio's shoulders with bruising force.

When they broke away for air, Kurapika shifted to steady himself so he was balanced on one of Leorio's thighs, before diving right back in. Leorio's shaking fingertips found themselves snaking under Kurapika's white shirt, exploring the unknown flesh that lay underneath with meticulous care. Kurapika let a groan escape his lips as he angled his trembling knee just right to grind into Leorio's clothed crotch. Startled but now becoming thoroughly stimulated by the motion, he slid his digits up to tweak at Kurapika's hard nipples, enjoying the small vibrations coming from the back of the Kurta's throat. The blond arched against his touch, panting and rubbing generously against Leorio's now hard length, whispering his name like it was a prayer.

As all this was going on, a sudden realization dawned on Leorio that made his heart melt:

_Kurapika was_ _**enjoying** _ _this._

_Kurapika was just as_ _**aroused** _ _as he was._

_Kurapika was **attracted** to him. _

Heat pooled its way into Leorio's abdomen as he pressed his tingling lips against Kurapika's neck, leaving warm, open-mouthed kisses against the sensitive, milky flesh. Taking care not to cause any unsightly marks, Leorio grazed his teeth gently along the junction between Kurapika's jaw and ear, just enough to cause the Kurta's breath to hitch. Erotic cries fell from Kurapika's lips in response to the sensation, egging on Leorio to go one step farther. He promptly removed his lips and slipped a hand down into the waistband of Kurapika's pants, taking careful hold of his pulsing length. Leorio gave it a few hesitant pumps, watching absolutely enthralled in the now ruby red twinkling of Kurapika's half-lidded eyes.

“Ah, Leorio please, oh god,” Kurapika moaned. “I-I'm already so close.”

The rawness of his voice made Leorio's own dick throb painfully in the confines of his pants, but if it meant that Kurapika would keep sounding and looking _so_ positively sexy, he wouldn't do a damn thing to himself. For just a moment, he removed his hand to instead pull down the Kurta's pants to allow more room to work. With how undressed and undone the two were becoming, it would be difficult to explain things if someone were to walk in, but neither one could possibly tear away from the heat of the moment. Once Kurapika's pants were carefully removed, Leorio continued his previous objective, hearing more of those heavenly whimpers.

“God you're so hot like this 'Pika... _Fuck_ ,” Leorio muttered under his breath, quickening his pace as he felt Kurapika's arms wrap around his neck, gripping helplessly to the clothing at his back. The blond's forehead was pressed up against his shoulder, his breathing beginning to come out in quick pants, humid against Leorio's neck.

“L-Le... Leorio!” Kurapika desperately tried to bite at his lip to keep from raising his voice, but to no avail. Once his orgasm struck, there was no way to keep from shouting. Leorio milked every last spurt he was willing to give, too lost in the moment to care about cleanup. All that mattered right now was Kurapika and allowing this very temporary moment to last as close to forever as possible.

“Oh no, I-I'm sorry... I, uh, got some on your shirt...” Kurapika flushed beet red as he tried to hide behind his bangs, embarrassed by seeing the stain his load had made. The darker haired teen let a playful laugh escape his lips and let his unsoiled hand cup at the blond's cheek, forcing bright scarlet to meet almond.

“No, no, it's fine! Uh, I'll find a washer, there has to be one around here...” He thought out loud, absentmindedly wiping the remainder of Kurapika's load on his pant leg.

“What about you, though?”

“What do you mean?” Leorio blinked, then it dawned on him just how painfully hard he still was. “Nah, don't worry about me. I can take care of that later.”

“...But what if _I_ want to take care of it?” Kurapika hummed, dropping down on his knees with shaky legs. “I-I've never done this before... So let me know if I'm doing it right.”

Leorio swallowed thickly, watching as the Kurta undid the button on his dress pants and unzipped them with ease. Overwhelming excitement and warmth radiated in his midsection as Kurapika freed his length from the tight clothing. Kurapika scooted to position himself between Leorio's thighs as he glanced up to lock eyes with him one more time for affirmation. Leorio nodded.

Bright red painted his cheeks as he allowed Leorio's length into his warm mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the very tip, tentatively. Feeling the brand new sensation hit him, Leorio gasped and brought a hand down to caress through Kurapika's golden hair. Encouraged by the motion, Kurapika began slowly bobbing his head, taking an additional bit with each stroke, his right hand firm around the base. The Kurta hollowed his cheeks and sucked forcefully at the pulsing length, each and every moan rewarding Leorio with a speed up his pace. Kurapika made sure to make use of his tongue and continued allowing it to slide against the sensitive flesh.

“Fuck 'Pika... Don't stop, don't stop,” he called out, eyes screwed shut and head spinning. This was so much better than the mere hand he was expecting.

Kurapika chuckled at the taller man's pleas, sliding a shaking hand up to caress at his outer thigh, using his nails for gentle friction. Despite his inexperience and nerves, Kurapika continued taking Leorio's length as far as it could go, using his other hand to make up for the difference. Every movement the blond made was edging him closer and closer, causing him to be overstimulated but he loved every second of it. Leorio tried to hold out longer but those beautiful, ruby red eyes glancing up at him, lustful and passionate made him harder than fucking diamonds.

“Fuck, I-I'm gonna come,” Leorio ghosted, his grip at Kurapika's bright locks becoming tighter, pulling at the hair slightly, his other hand digging into the flesh of his thigh.

Feeling mischievous, Kurapika removed him from his mouth and slowed his pace, only licking at the tip of his length, slick from saliva and precum. The blond used agonizingly slow pumps, tongue encircling the slit and teasing him with a smirk. But Leorio was a lot closer than the blond was expecting him to be, and with one lick and one small stroke too many, he was pushed over the edge. With a low moan and head thrust back, Leorio came harder than he ever had before. It was several seconds before Leorio came back down to earth, his head completely lost in the pleasure of his climax. When he finally managed to move his eyes to glance down at Kurapika, he realized in horror that he had accidentally ejaculated all over his face.

“Wow, you can't sleep either?” An ever familiar boy's voice rang out, having entered the room from a door directly behind them.

Leorio froze in place, eyes wide and face flushed. If Gon saw anything that was going on right now, his innocence would be shattered for life. Not to mention embarrass the hell out of Kurapika, who was currently trying to wipe the semen Leorio had blown on him from his hair and face.

“Whoa Gon you woke me up! 'Guess I really am becoming an old man...” Leorio lied, letting out a fake, long yawn, rubbing at his eyes. “ I know you're excited but tomorrow won't come unless you get some sleep. C'mon I'll race ya!”

“I'll win for sure! You better hurry, Leorio!” Gon chirped, bouncing back upstairs as fast as he came.

Both teens released a breath they didn't realize they were holding, exchanging small smiles at one another when the coast was finally clear.

“I suppose I'll be taking a shower first... Why don't you find a suitable washer? And since you decided to come right on my _face_ , you pervert, you also get to find us a change of clothes,” Kurapika remarked, grimacing at how sticky his hair had become. Leorio nodded sheepishly, rising to pull his pants up.

“Hey it wasn't my fault! I _warned_ you!”

“It's still disgusting...”

“I mean, it does look a _little_ hot... It's like I'm marking you as mine.”

Kurapika flushed and looked away, secretly enjoying the words he spoke, but hiding the small smile that tugged on the corners of his lips.

“... Whatever, just get to it.”

 

* * *

 

When Leorio woke the next morning he almost believed the events of last night to be a beautiful, fleeting dream. Part of him was still in disbelief that Kurapika even _felt_ the same way; he had to, the way he handled Leorio's body with such delicate passion and affection. He still wasn't entirely sure where they stood relationship wise, but assumed them to be at the very least friends with benefits. And if Leorio could settle with that, he would. Partial Kurapika was better than no Kurapika at all.

A knock at the door tore his mind from his thoughts as he allowed the visitor entry.

“Oh good morning, sunshine,” Leorio grinned, excited to see that the man himself decided to pay him a visit. Kurapika didn't return the smile and instead shifted to sit at the nearby desk chair, his expression serious. Unease lingered in Leorio's stomach as he swallowed, the sudden anxiety suffocating him.

“Leorio...” The blond began, clearing his throat and fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. “I'm going to be honest with you.”

Leorio felt his stomach drop.

“I made a huge mistake. I gave into my feelings for you and did things I shouldn't have. I've given you the wrong idea. I care for you greatly, and because of that I can't allow you to get any closer to me. I'm already putting myself into a massive amount of danger wanting to eliminate the Phantom Troupe. I don't want to pull you into this just because I have feelings for you,” Kurapika explained, his gaze cast on the wooden floor, not having the strength to meet Leorio's eyes. “I want to apologize. From the bottom of my heart, I--”

“Kurapika.” Leorio's abrupt interjection forced his eyes up to focus on the older teen's.

“I don't care what kind of danger I'm in. I-I'm just gonna say it. I'm _in love_ with you, Kurapika. And I'll go to hell and back if that means we can be together. I've never cared so much for someone... Please. I want to see your dreams come true. I want to _help_ you make your dreams come true. Trust in me.”

Tinges of red formed in the Kurta's orbs, like a match had been lit behind them.

“I'm sorry. I can't lose you, too,” Kurapika muttered under his breath, trying to make a quick getaway, but Leorio's firm grasp on his arm froze his body in place.

“You _won't_ lose me. I'm not giving up on you, so you better think about it, okay?” Leorio said, offering a half smile. There was no use in trying to reaffirm his statements as Kurapika already had his mind made up. With a sigh, he planted a single chaste kiss on the blond's hand, releasing him and allowing his departure. Despite the undying hope in the back of his mind, he felt like Kurapika had given him a swift kick in the gut. Waiting was perfectly doable. It might not be good for his heart, but he figured he would be too busy with medical school to really dwell on it.

With their strength combined, the trio was able to successfully open the testing gate only to be met by yet another butler denying them access. When she saw their combined determination, she allowed them entry into the butler's quarters, participating in one last challenge involving coins before they were finally reunited with Killua. After collecting their bearings, Kurapika announced that the Phantom Troupe was to collect in Yorknew in order to retrieve a pair of his clan's eyes in a prestigious auction. The group decided they would part ways for now and meet up again September first, planning to assist Kurapika in his mission no matter what the Kurta said.

 

* * *

 

Day in and day out, Leorio found himself surrounded by books, books and more books. Alas this was only the calm before the storm of _actual_ medical school; he found himself a bit overwhelmed by the thought. Not only was he studying but also learning the art of nen, which was a lot harder than he was expecting it to be. Not to mention worrying himself sick over Kurapika. On more than one occasion he attempted to call but it was always ignored and sent directly to voicemail. He managed to get a few text responses out of him though, usually only with a one word reply or another automated, robotic response. It had been nearly four months since they had seen each other. Leorio was getting desperate to hear his voice again. He decided to try calling once again.

The first call was promptly ignored, as Leorio expected it to be. Groaning he dialed once again, leaving yet another angry voicemail, slamming his phone down on the hardwood desk in frustration. As far as Leorio knew, Kurapika could be dead and he would never know it. His mind began racing, horrendous images flooding his eyes, fear rearing it's ugly head once more. Unexpectedly, his phone began to vibrate, startling the man.

“Hello?!” Leorio shouted into the line, a mixture of anxiety and excitement pulling at his heart strings.

“You don't need to yell, Leorio,” Kurapika spoke softly, a small chuckle bubbling up from the back of his throat.

“S-Sorry,” Leorio said quickly. “How have you been? Tell me everything.” He wanted to yell ' _Why the fuck haven't you called me I've been worried sick,'_ but opted to not start a screaming contest when he finally got his call through.

“Mostly learning nen, which I assume you have been too. I'm looking into getting a job as a bodyguard, so I've been keeping busy. What about you?”

“Studying. Lots and lots of studying. Might ditch this medical school business and take up that bodyguard position with ya,” Leorio snickered, highlighting another important piece of info in his booklet for later.

“ _Leorio_ ,” Kurapika's voice was stern, as if he was about to scold him like a child.

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Lighten up, will ya? You know how important this is to me.”

“I know.”

Silence filled the call as Leorio scrambled to think of another topic of conversation.

“So... Uh have you thought about me at all?” _Definitely not the right topic to bring up_.

Kurapika paused. “... Uh, yeah? O-Of course.”

An idea came into Leorio's one-track mind, not a very _good_ one, but certainly an idea of sorts _._

“ _When_ do you think about me? When you're all alone? Feeling horny and--”

“What kind of question is that? Are you seriously trying to have phone sex with me?”

“M-Maybe--”

_*CLICK*_

_'Fuck... '_

Leorio quickly called him back, hearing only a sigh when the man picked up.

“I'll call you later on tonight... Something's come up,“ Was all Kurapika said before hanging up once again, but this time leaving a smirk on Leorio's face. Somehow, his horrible idea had seen the light of day and _won_.

The warm mid-summer day seemed to never end; Leorio found himself glaring at the hands of the clock, begging them to tick by just a little faster. The entire afternoon was ruined, anything Leorio tried to read wasn't retained in his memory. Instead his mind decided to playback the images of Kurapika riding the throes of passion, eyes a glowing bright scarlet and half-lidded, mouth open wide and spilling the most heavenly of erotic noises. Maybe a cold shower would help with his focus...

But before he could manage to bring himself there, his phone rang. Snatching the small device up, he answered in his best sultry voice: “Hey cutie.”

_*CLICK*_

Leorio grumbled, calling the blond back with a scowl.

“What was that for?!”

“Don't say stuff like that,” Kurapika murmured. “It's embarrassing.”

“You're too uptight sometimes. You'll suck my dick with the risk of being caught like it's no big deal, but the minute I give you a pet name, it's ' _too far_ '.”

“...”

“Alright, alright, jeez do whatever you want. Can I still call you Pika, at least?”

“That's fine.”

“Soooo... What are you wearing?” Leorio purred into the phone, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“My training suit.”

“You must be hot with all that on, might be cooler to strip down. That's why I'm only in my boxers,” Leorio smirked, reclining in his desk chair.

“No, I'm comfortable.”

“Y'know... You're pretty bad at this. You're supposed to make it sound _sexy_ , not boring.”

“How about this: I can't get you and your body out of mind.”

Leorio felt his stomach flip, taken off guard by Kurapika's response in such a blunt way. “Now we're talkin'. I wish I could see you right now, I didn't get to do what I _actually_ wanted to.”

He could hear the Kurta sigh lightly into the line, shifting around. “Y-Yeah? What did you want to do?” Kurapika whispered.

“Touch every last inch of you. We got too absorbed into jerking each other off I never got the chance to taste you all over... There'll be a next time, right?” Leorio sucked a breath in, holding it.

“... O-Of course, we're meeting again in Yorknew with everyone,” Kurapika began. “But I told you, I'm not putting you in danger.”

“But you're putting my _heart_ in danger by leaving me. I could _die_ from heartbreak,” Leorio whined, setting his notes and teashade glasses aside. “You don't want me to _die_ , right?”

“I thought we were supposed to be talking _'sexy'_ , and you whining like that certainly isn't,” Kurapika muttered. “I haven't... Had time to t-touch myself since before. So hurry up.”

_'Time to get serious.'_

“When we meet again, I'll book us a nice hotel so we won't have to worry about being interrupted. I'll run my hands all over you, _kissing_ you, _biting_ you, _touching_ you. You'll have to make some bullshit excuse for all the hickeys I leave so no one knows you've been thoroughly plowed by your super hot secret boyfriend,” Leorio gripped at his length with his empty hand, beginning a steady rhythm. He could hear Kurapika breathing a bit heavy on the other line, obviously doing the same thing just a bit more fervently.

“K-Keep going.”

“I'll make you scream my name so many times you won't be able to speak the next day,” Leorio quickened his pace. “A-Ah, not to mention sitting and walking might be a problem, too.”

“Leorio... “ Kurapika's breath came in small pants, a few low moans sneaking through; he was obviously trying to keep quiet.

“Anything to get you to make that face again, _fuck_ , 'Pika you're so hot, I-I need you bad.”

“Ah, L-Leorio, I want you inside me...” Kurapika's voice ghosted against the phone, his words traveling directly to Leorio's dick like a lightning strike.

“K-Kurapika, are you close? I-I wanna come with you,” he managed to spit out, teetering on the edge of climax, mind foggy and hands shaking.

“Y-Yeah, I-I'm so close, I'm gonna... Ah!”

With a collection of soft moans and the mutual calling of names, the two came, Leorio nearly losing hold of the phone with how the euphoria rocked his body. The line was silence, save for the evened out, calm breathing coming from Kurapika as he was probably still coming down from the high.

“These next few months are gonna drag so hard, but it'll be worth it when I finally see you again. Like I said, I'm not giving up, I'll wait as long as I have to if it means you'll be mine,” the man uttered, fully prepared for the backlash he was sure to receive. But when nothing but quiet snoring came from the other line, Leorio couldn't help but smile, warm, fuzzy feelings assaulting his chest. Kurapika must have worn himself out and fallen asleep.

“You're so damn adorable. Sleep well, okay 'Pika? ...I love you.” The last three words were more or less mumbled, despite the man having confidence in his feelings. He knew he wouldn't hear them repeated to him anytime soon, but just articulating the phrase brought a hoard of butterflies fluttering in his abdomen. It made him feel queasy but excited. He would prove himself useful to Kurapika if it was the last thing he did. With every fiber of his being, he wished that time would pass quickly so his heart wouldn't have to feel so empty for much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, friends!


	3. Swoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay slight change of plans, maybe I did sneak in a bit of a canon-diverge there, be warned! Also lots of smut too.

As the next few weeks came and went, Leorio barely got a word in with Kurapika. The excuse was always that he was in the middle of something, or in an area with little to no cell reception. He yearned for another round of phone sex something awful, but was declined as the blond was almost always busy in the evenings now. And the days. And every second that Leorio had Kurapika on his mind.

While he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with Kurapika, his studies were going exceptionally well. He was receiving top marks and felt confident about passing his exams and getting into actual medical school soon. But the idea of being completely absorbed with his education made him fearful for his relationship with Kurapika. Were they even dating at this point? Surely Kurapika felt the same as he did, but would always hold his education over his head as a means to never start the relationship. He needed to sit down and put all his cards on the table again, explaining that he could very easily multitask if need be.

Cool September winds brought him to the appointed city of Yorknew where Kurapika was, yet again, nowhere to be found. Gon and Killua were also unable to contact the blond, which brought a cold shiver down Leorio's spine. Burying the feeling deep in his chest, he followed along with the two boys' antics and assisted them in attempting to earn the exorbitant amount of money they needed for the auction. At the very least it was a pleasant distraction from the ache his empty heart was currently afflicted with.

With the promise of a hefty reward, the next day the group is quickly roped into searching for Phantom Troupe members. Apparently they were responsible for stealing all the merchandise for the auction and slaughtering a slew of mafia members. In the back of Leorio's mind, he feared Kurapika became a causality of the events, but is calmed by a brief message from the man, stating that everything is going fine and he is to take out one of the Troupe members by nightfall. Unease continued to plague Leorio's mind all the way into morning of the next day, barely getting a wink of sleep.

Leorio ended up splitting from the two, albeit a little hesitantly to join up with a man they met when pawning off items to raise funds. He knew Killua and Gon were very meticulous and careful but this was the Troupe they were talking about. Zepile's comforting company helped ease his troubled mind a bit, the two hitting off quite nicely upon their first meeting.

Since the night was still young, the two men decided to take it easy with some snacks and booze, per Zepile's offer. Leorio couldn't possibly turn that down, a nice buzz was definitely what he needed right now. When they arrived back to the hotel room, Leorio removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie to get comfortable before sitting across from the other man on the carpeted floor.

“So, you gonna let me in on whatever's got you so worked up? I saw you check your phone at least 12 times while we were out,” Zepile remarked, passing him a beer while taking one for himself.

“Ah, so you caught that, huh? Well, I figure confiding in an adult this time might be more helpful,” Leorio began, opening the can with a click and taking a generous gulp. “I'm in love, and I got it bad.”

An all-knowing glint appeared in Zepile's eyes as a smile broke out on his features. “I should've guessed that it was a girlfriend thing. Do you miss her?” Leorio finished the can and grabbed for another.

“We aren't even together yet. 'Says it's too dangerous for me to hang around. But I can't get him out of my mind. I don't wanna give up.”

“You don't mean...” Zepile raised a concerned brow at him. “The man Gon and Killua talked about? The one who's trying to take out the Phantom Troupe?”

“Yep. As stubborn as he is, I'll have to brute force my way through if I want to make a point. If he feels the same way I do, 'might not be so hard.”

“Sounds like you need more than just beer,” Zepile chuckled and rose from his place on the ground to retrieve a wine bottle stashed away in a cabinet, along with two glasses. “My treat.”

For the rest of the evening the two swapped stories of lost loves and adventures, the tales becoming taller and taller as time dragged on. When Gon and Killua returned and explained the trouble they had gotten into, he sobered up almost immediately. Apparently Gon was able to get through to Kurapika, which _didn't_ make Leorio jealous in the _least_. Kurapika had communicated to him that the Phantom Troupe had been eliminated, but he hadn't been the one to do it.

The news left Leorio conflicted. On one hand, he was relieved that the only thing Kurapika had to be worried about now was retrieving his comrade's eyes, but at the same time half of his mission in life had been torn from him. He probably felt like a husk of himself right now, so Leorio spent the rest of the evening trying to comfort the man via text but received nothing but the cold shoulder. Instead of joining Zepile at the auction, he instead opted to meet up with Kurapika the next morning with Killua and Gon, saying they needed a guardian as an excuse to make sure he was alright.

After another restless night, the trio headed to a nearby park in the early morning to meet with the dear friend they hadn't seen in several months. The two boys passed the time stuffing their faces with breakfast while Leorio relaxed on a nearby bench, apprehensive as all hell. He heard Gon spout that ever familiar name and he immediately tensed up, unsure of whether to rise and greet Kurapika, or play it cool and let Kurapika come to him. Instead, he opted for a phone call, as it was personal and intimate enough while not appearing too desperate.

When Kurapika answered the phone whispering his name so sugary sweet, he felt his heart swell up. Just the blond's voice was enough to make his heart throb in his chest. He rose from his seat on the bench and made a casual stride to the three, eyes not leaving Kurapika's the entire time. When he got closer, he was surprised to see Kurapika also begin making steps towards him, phone quickly forgotten and discarded into his pocket. Leorio wasn't sure whether to initiate some form of contact so he ended up standing still and looking a little awkward for a minute, drowning in the deep gray abyss of Kurapika's eyes.

“I missed you so much,” Leorio whispered without even intending to verbalize the thought, daring to take another step forward, the world around him slowing down to a snail's pace.

“Me too,” Kurapika breathed, following his lead. Without warning, the Kurta closed the distance between them with a strong, affectionate embrace. Leorio recoiled for only a split second before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Kurapika firmly, pressing his lips into his tufts of blonde sunshine. He was over-joyed to feel that the blond's heart was beating against his chest just as fast, if not even faster than his own. He continued to press sweet kisses into the top of Kurapika's head, as he wasn't receiving any complaints. Kurapika's scent was absolutely intoxicating, the familiarity reminded him of a home away from home. Leorio felt protected, calmed, _loved._

Kurapika muttered something in his native tongue against the fabric of Leorio's clothing before snuggling himself closer into Leorio, if that was even possible at this point. The two stayed like this, completely lost in the moment for what seemed like an eternity before Killua's booming voice startled them out of their trance.

“Get a room, you two! Gross!” The silver haired boy remarked, snickering to himself deviously, armed with the most dangerous information he could possibly have. Leorio cringed internally, fearful of the torture he was sure to receive sometime in the near future.

They quickly pulled away from one another, both men not taking their eyes off each other and mutually smiling the same kind of silly, love-struck grin. As much as they wanted time to themselves to catch up (and by that, Leorio meant lots and lots of sex), they had other obligations to discuss first.

Once they returned to the safety of the hotel room, they discussed topics related to nen and the Troupe, when Kurapika suddenly received startling news. _The corpses were fake._ The Phantom Troupe members were all alive and well. Leorio felt his stomach drop; he was happy that Kurapika could still exact his revenge on the spiders, but at the same time that would make things harder for the two of them to pursue a relationship. That is, if he was still hell-bent on keeping Leorio out of _'danger'_.

Much to his surprise, Kurapika accepted the invitation for them to assist him in capturing their leader, concocting a plan with as little room for error as humanly possible. Together with strong resolve, the three decide that no matter the circumstance, they're going to help Kurapika defeat the Spiders. They are thrown yet again into a few very serious situations, but manage to successfully seal Chrollo's nen for the time being.

As soon as Kurapika returns from the exhausting ordeal, he nearly collapses from overexertion, falling ill and spiking a high fever. Leorio tries not to panic and situates the blond comfortably on the bed, placing a cold towel on his forehead as to cool his body down. He figures it would be best to leave him be and allow him to rest for now, sitting himself down on a nearby chair and silently observing.

“Shouldn't you get some sleep? I can keep watch,” a soft, gentle voice called from the doorway. Leorio met her gaze and identified her as Kurapika's co-worker and friend, Melody.

“It's fine, I want to be here in case something happens. Thanks though.”

“I meant on the couch. We can take shifts so neither of us are too terribly exhausted,” she flashed a toothy smile, her small frame taking a seat on said piece of furniture. “I know you wouldn't dare leave Kurapika's side. He has spoken to me about you.”

“Wh-what'd he say?” Tinges of red found themselves dusting Leorio's cheeks; he enjoyed the idea of Kurapika talking about him.

“Well, that's confidential information, you'll have to ask him yourself when he wakes up,” Melody gave a quiet chuckle, her smile radiant and pure. “I can assure you it's been nothing but positive. But between you and I... Your heartbeats together form a marvelous symphony, one of the most beautiful I've ever heard.”

Leorio felt her words seep through his chest and directly stab through his heart, rearing the most wonderful kind of pain he's ever experienced. He felt like such a dork, giddy and grinning so wide it made his cheeks hurt. Kurapika _did_ have feelings for him. With a new found amount of confidence in tow he waited at Kurapika's bedside, never seeming to tire of looking upon his handsome features.

“I'll take the first shift, Melody.”

 

* * *

 

“What time is it?”

The hoarse scratchy voice shook Leorio from his thoughts, eyes darting up from his medical textbook to see that Kurapika's eyes were finally open. Melody quickly informed him of the events surrounding their work and the death of a valued friend, the news rocking him slightly.

Although once she confirmed that the boss was alright, Kurapika slipped back into a deep sleep, his body still weak from the strain of the past few days. Kurapika managed to nap for another hour or so before his eyes fluttered back open, half-lidded and sleepy. Leorio offered him a gentle smile.  
  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he whispered, placing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

“I'll let you get away with it, just this once,” Kurapika chuckled weakly, slipping one hand out from under the blankets and grasping Leorio's larger one. “Have you been here this whole time?”

“Yep. Haven't even gotten up for the bathroom. Wanna see my piss bottle?”

“...That's _so_ gross, Leorio.”

“Jeez, I'm _kidding_! How do you feel?”

“Weak, tired... A little hungry,” Kurapika replied, intertwining their fingers and resting his eyes again.

“You're in luck. Melody's whipping up some soup for lunch, you in the mood for that? I can go out and get anything you'd like--”

“It's fine, really. I appreciate it, though,” the Kurta removed the covers with his free hand, placing his bare feet on the cold hardwood with one fluid motion. When he tried to rise to his feet, he was much too weak and would've fallen if it weren't for Leorio quickly snapping up to help him find his balance. The two walked awkwardly into the dinning room, Kurapika gradually regaining his strength and being able to walk for the most part, just a touch wobbly.

Melody greeted him happily and pulled another bowl from the cabinet, giving him a small portion as to not overload his sensitive stomach. Over aromatic chicken noodle soup they made joyous conversation, Leorio's eyes rarely leaving the baggy, swollen ones of the blond as if to keep a close eye on him. Somehow, despite being through literal hell and sleeping two days straight, he still looked absolutely _stunning_ in Leorio's eyes.

_Oh boy did he have it bad._

Leorio found himself to be _so_ lost in all that was Kurapika.

After finishing their delicious meal, Leorio helped Kurapika to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed inside with the man and proceeded to sulk back in the kitchen area, assisting Melody with the dishes, instead.

“I need to leave for a couple hours, will you be alright with Kurapika alone?” She asked with look, knowing just how rhetorical her inquiry was.

“Oh no, what a shame! Left alone with Kurapika, whatever will I dooooo?” Leorio bellowed out dramatically, trying to allow his voice to reach the blond who was still in the shower. His success was swiftly confirmed as the bathroom door was abruptly open, drawing his attention backwards.

“What are you screaming about?” Kurapika uttered, clad in only a white towel at his waist, using another to rub at his wet locks. Despite how bad he wanted to pounce on the blond and do unspeakable things, Leorio remained in control. He was much too feeble right now to even think about doing anything like that.

“Melody's leaving for a while. We've got the place to ourselves.”

“Ah,” was the only response he made before he unsteadily waltzed in Leorio's direction, hands reaching out to grasp at his face and pull their lips together.

Apparently despite his exhaustion, Kurapika was very much able to passionately make out with Leorio, tongue dancing along every inch of his eager mouth that it possibly could. He had ended up placing the blond on the kitchen table to avoid getting a crick in his neck from the height difference. When they broke away for some much needed air, Leorio took this opportunity to voice his concerns:

“Are you sure about this, 'Pika? Don't you need to res--”

“I'm fine, really. I've waited for a moment alone with you for too long. I-I feel... Like I might explode if you don't touch me,” Kurapika began removing his suit jacket as he spoke, placing it on one of the nearby chairs.

“...I need you.”

Leorio's self-control flew out the window, attacking Kurapika's neck with his lips. With urgency, he peppered hot, open-mouthed kisses against it, allowing his tongue to glide against the sensitive flesh. He slid his tongue down to the blond's collarbone, finding it to be particularly erogenous by the whimpers that fell from Kurapika's lips. Leorio let his teeth sink into the skin, sucking gently as he slowly ran his hands down Kurapika's slim hips, using the very tips of his nails to trace thin lines into the flesh. His body smelled of soap and lavender, a truly intoxicating combination coupled with his natural pheromones. Leorio made quick mental notes of the blond's most responsive areas as to maximize his pleasure.

Once he was thoroughly proud of the marks he made, Leorio slipped his lips down to focus his undivided attention on the two buds at Kurapika's chest. Fervently, he swirled his tongue and licked gently at one nipple while rubbing the other between his thumb and first finger, encouraged by the soft pleas and moaning the blond was making.

“L-Leorio, let me touch you,” Kurapika all but moaned, hands loosening his tie and attempting to remove his white button-up shirt. But Leorio took hold of his wrists and stopped him before he could work all of the buttons.

“You're weak right now, you don't need to overexert yourself. You have plenty of time in the future to get even, but today _you're_ the one being treated. Just relax and enjoy it. It's not the fancy hotel I wanted our first time to be in but I guess it can't be helped. I hope you can forgive me,” Leorio gave Kurapika a wink and removed his teashade glasses, giving Kurapika a quick peck on the lips before resuming his previous venture.

Leorio handled Kurapika's body like a glass doll, afraid too much force or pressure would break him apart. His temperature was all but gone, but was now replaced instead with a different kind of fever. The bright ruby red burning behind his eyes was stronger than Leorio had ever seen before. Part of him wanted to pull away and just stare for awhile, get lost in a fiery inferno that threatened to eat him whole. With the image of Kurapika's expression still fresh in his mind, Leorio continued leaving small bites and marks all along Kurapika's taut abdomen, continuing to go more and more south. Kurapika was just as hard as he was, made apparent by the tenting his white towel was doing still tied loosely against his waist.

“Let's do this somewhere more comfortable,” Leorio suggested, grabbing up the blond bridal style and leading him back to the small twin mattress which was arguably more comfortable than the wooden kitchen table.

Once properly situating Kurapika on his back, he worked to remove his tie and dress shirt, along with his pants and underwear, revealing himself completely to the blond. At the same time Kurapika had removed his own towel, and was now tracing his eyes leisurely along the curves of Leorio's body with the same lust-filled awe that Leorio always had when gawking at Kurapika himself. Heat rose up to his cheeks, feeling slightly embarrassed but thrilled to be on the receiving end of things for a change. With a fervent urgency burning deep inside him, Leorio quickly pinned the blond down on the bed, lips coming into contact with Kurapika once again. With a hazy mind, Leorio sucked and gingerly nipped at Kurapika's bottom lip, running his hands over the blond's abdomen, treasuring each ripple of firm muscle, and trying to memorize every single inch of the man's body with his fingertips.

Despite being told to take it easy, Kurapika was still as stubborn as always and brought his shaking hands to feel up Leorio's abs and back, his nails digging into the flesh bringing about an irresistible pain-pleasure duo. Leorio groaned at the sensation, shifting to begin putting pressure against Kurapika's length with his own, creating a sweet, hot friction that tore a hoarse cry from the blond's swollen lips.

“Leorio, p-please. I want you inside me,” the wanton in his voice made Leorio's head spin as he pulled away momentarily to search for something in his briefcase.

“Th-this is probably going to hurt, or at least be pretty uncomfortable. Let me know if you want me to stop,” Leorio explained while fishing for the small bottle. Once it was safely in his grasp, he turned around to see Kurapika already on his hands and knees, ass up on the bed and anxiously awaiting him. Excitement pulled at the muscles of his midsection as he took a seat back on the bed and poured a generous amount of the lube in his palm, soaking his digits.

“Hurry,” Kurapika whimpered, his knees quivering slightly underneath him in anticipation. Without missing a beat, Leorio inserted a curious finger, rubbing against the unexplored tissue with tender care. Kurapika didn't seem to mind, so Leorio slipped a second digit through the tight ring, gently scissoring and stretching the tissue. Sharper groans filled Leorio's ears in response to the motion, but Leorio knew exactly what to do. Kurapika gasped when Leorio took hold of his cock; he figured some slow strokes would distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Experimentally, Leorio began gently finger fucking him, searching for that special bundle of nerves sure to drive the blond wild. A sudden choked outcry from Kurapika told him that his pursuit was over, as he inserted a third digit while rubbing forcefully against his prostate, feeling Kurapika's dick twitch and throb in response.

“F-Fuck... Don't stop... A-Ah feels so good,” Kurapika moaned out, gripping at the bedsheets to ground himself. Jolts of pure electricity zapped his cock from Kurapika's words as he quickly removed his now shaking fingers, and instead began properly lubing up his length. But before he did anything, Leorio quickly rolled Kurapika over so he was instead on his back again. The fire behind his scarlet eyes burned curiously as Leorio hoisted his legs onto his shoulders with a tiny grin.

“Heh, how else am I supposed to see your beautiful face when you come? You ready?” Leorio asked, placing himself at Kurapika's entrance, watching the warm flush paint his cheeks a deep red as he nodded, covering his face with his quivering hands out of embarrassment. Gently, Leorio slipped himself inside of Kurapika, watching absolutely entranced by the quick rise and fall of his pale skinned chest, the way his eyes widened ever so slightly with each loving thrust. The tight contractions of his abdominal muscles as he moaned out Leorio's name, his ruby red gemstones for eyes hazy but glued exclusively on his own. Leorio honestly wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

“O-Oh fuck right there, right there,” Kurapika cried out as he gripped hard at the bedsheets, his eyes snapping shut and brows knitting together. Leorio moaned and sped up his pace, trying his damnedest to continue thrusting into the sensitive area, pressing a hand down into Kurapika's fist inviting him to intertwine their fingers. Leorio took hold of Kurapika's hip with his one free hand, his thrusts becoming frantic as he panted out the blond's name over and over, his balls slapping against Kurapika's ass.

“A-Ah Kurapika, I'm g-gonna... come,” Leorio managed to get out, feeling his head spin. He wasn't sure if he could pull out in time.

“F-Fill me... “Kurapika shuttered weakly, bucking to meet each of Leorio's thrusts, pushing himself up to grip onto the older man's broad shoulder blades in desperation. “Fuck me, k-keep fucking me, L-Leorio please I-I-I'm so close!”

Kurapika's desperate pleas were music to Leorio's ears as his thrusts became more erratic, his body nearly melting completely when he finally came. Every nerve he owned went into overdrive as he called out Kurapika's name, euphoria rocking him to his core and washing waves of pleasure over him. He could feel Kurapika's ass tighten and throb, the muscles contracting around his dick making his climax even more heavenly.

After brief period of silent, blissful afterglow, Leorio shifted to lay on his side in the cramped bed to do some much needed cuddling with Kurapika. With ease, he pulled the blond's smaller frame into his chest for an embrace, letting out a satisfied hum when he felt a few chaste kisses being planted along his chest.

“You still feelin' okay, Pika?” Leorio whispered, inhaling the sweet scent of Kurapika's hair. “I didn't overwork you, did I?”

“No no, I'm perfectly fine. It was great,” Kurapika began, taking a pregnant pause before speaking again.

“Hey... I've thought about it.”

“Thought about ' _it'_? _The_ 'it'?” His face lit up as Kurapika pulled away momentarily to firmly lock eyes with him.

“Yeah. I've decided I want you to stay close to me. I'm less on edge, more relaxed. I feel something else besides the overwhelming anger and hatred that had completely consumed me for the past five years. You helped me remember I could feel happiness again. I was wrong to try and push you away when you were well aware of the risks. Knowing you're here with me makes me feel like I could make it through this with my sanity intact.”

Leorio was completely speechless, his heart melting into pure sludge in his ribcage as he suddenly gripped at both of the blond's hands, holding them tight in his own as he struggled to find the right words to express just how _ecstatic_ he was. He almost couldn't believe Kurapika was saying these things to _him_. That _he_ was the receiver of such passionate words that could have been stolen right from his very own lips.

_'Now, to not say something lame and ruin the moment.'_

“I-I want to be there for you no matter what. I don't care about the risks; even if I die, as long as it's in your arms it would have all been worth it. Because of you...” Leorio swallowed thickly. “I know it's cheesy but... I love you. I want you to be mine and mine alone.”

He could see Kurapika's eyes twinkle a reddish hue behind that deep chocolate brown, a genuine smile pulling at his lips.

“You already are.”

Tears found themselves clinging at the water line of Leorio's almond eyes as he gently brought his lips to Kurapika's, giving them a long, intimate kiss. A concoction of relief and joy flooded his senses as he held Kurapika close, needing his gentle embrace like he did oxygen in his lungs. Muffled chuckles brought Leorio's attention back to Kurapika's face.

“...Are you really crying because of what I said?” He joked, letting his thumb glide against his cheek to brush away the tears. Leorio went bright red.

“W-What of it?! Nothing _wrong_ with being happy, you little shit.”

“What did you just call me? _Huh_?”

Kurapika smirked and gave a few playful jabs at his sides, receiving the same punishment in return, Leorio learning very quickly just how ticklish the blond actually was. Using his larger size as an advantage, he continued his onslaught, the sound of Kurapika gasping and squirming beneath him was just too irresistibly cute to pass up. Eventually the two called a truce and took to indulging in some light conversation; for the most part just basking in the delight of each others company. It had truly been too long that they had a chance to catch up on the menial details of their personal lives.

When conversation had died down enough, the two decided it might be safe to shower and clean up, as to not give Melody an eye full when she returned. Leorio could see now just how drained Kurapika still was and tucked him under the clean bedsheets without too much of a fuss, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He proceeded to sleep all the way until morning the next day, Leorio joining him in the cramped bed sometime that evening.

 

* * *

 

“--won't be a problem. Yes. I understand, I'm on my way.”

Leorio groaned, sleepy eyes cracking open to see Kurapika rise from their shared bed and begin to get dressed in his usual attire.

“Good morning?” Leorio yawned, shifting to a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Ah good, you're up. I just talked with the boss and he's willing to hire you per my request,” Kurapika announced with a smile. “We're leaving now so get your things together.”

“I know I said I would wait until I pass my exams before truly working on nen but I've decided I need to take it up now instead. I need to support you, right?” Leorio grinned as he placed his feet on the hardwood floor. “Besides this medical school stuff is a breeze. I can handle both.”

“As long as you don't overwork yourself. Melody and I are pretty familiar and can help teach you when we have downtime,” Kurapika explained, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and situating it.

Leorio watched the blond with tired eyes, still managing to get lost in the deep gray depths of his eyes. Even though his contacts hid their true dark amber hue, they were still mesmerizing. The world around him looked so much brighter with Kurapika in his view; like all his life had been without color until now. The sun felt warmer, all the food tasted better and his future looked even more promising than ever before. Sure, things wouldn't be easy but the best things in life are always more challenging. When boarding the aircraft, Leorio said a silent goodbye to his previous life to begin moving forward anew, hand in hand with the most important thing he could've ever asked for.  
  
_Kurapika._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I'm probably going to write little drabbles of future stuff and maybe a few pieces from Kurapika's perspective as I tried very hard to only really highlight Leorio's. So stay tuned! <3


End file.
